Pretty Cure All Stars Fantasia: Shining Miracles!
Pretty Cure All Stars Fantasia: Shining Miracles! (プリキュアオールスターズファンタジア：シャイニングミラクル！ Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu Fantajia: Shainingu Mirakuru!) is LeenaCandy's first crossover movie! It releases in theaters in March 14 2015. The Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! will make their debut. Story Every step, Burgundy and her friends meet Megumi and other leaders. Later on, she meets Heza but sometimes, the Colorful Hearts Cures & other Cures will defeat the future to past! PreCure *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Wakano Burgundy / Cure Flame *Tsuchina Chalcedony / Cure Earth *Hoshinu Jonquil / Cure Twink *Midorihana Dioptase / Cure Flora *Shiromizu Cobalt / Cure Water *Aokana Montana / Cure Curly *Mushikine Iolite / Cure Piano *Koshokumai Fushcia / Cure Sweet *Jonitei Pearl / Cure Puffy *Miyume Obsedian / Cure Glitz *Wakano Ruby / Red Sparkle *Tsuchina Amber / Orange Sparkle *Hoshinu Topaz / Yellow Sparkle *Midorihana Emerald / Green Sparkle *Shiromozu Opal / Blue Sparkle *Wako Sapphire / Indigo Sparkle *Mushikine Amthyst / Violet Sparkle *Koshokumai Beryl / Pink Sparkle *Jonotei Crystal / White Sparkle *Miyume Onyx / Black Sparkle *Kin / Yuri Kina / Gold Shine *Gin / Yuri Gina / Silver Shine *Min / Yuri Mina / Bronze Shine *Sin / Yuri Sina / Platinum Shine *Din / Yuri Dina / Copper Shine *Rin / Yuri Rina / Metallic Shine *Pinkuhane Rubelite / Pink Fire *Aomozuro Azurite / Blue Stream *Kitsuchi Citrine / Yellow Flower *Midorinao Jade / Green Air *Hikari Sanni (Sunstone) / Shiny Dawn *Hikari Tsuki (Moonstone) / Shiny Dusk *Hikari Hoshi (Starstone) / Shiny Dust *Kikariko Garnet / Lucky Twist *Natsuki Peridot / Sunny Side Up *Maisakime Olivine / Blooming Flower *Mokoru Spinel / Italia Ballerina *Hinokawa Hyacinth / Funky Flist *Itsuko Siam / Rocky Rollz *Aokikawa Bermuda / Magic Maiden *Willer Rose / Lovely Princess *Seymone Capri / Pop Doll *Michiro Tanzanite / Purple Velvette *Kirapika Malchite / Sparkling Harmony *Ompuno Lilac / Symphonique Tune *Deeper Turquise / Mermaid Siren *Kenzaki Satin / Twinkly Angel *Kuroyume Hermanite / Gothic Lolita *Ichigoyoshi Rosaline / Strawberry Lush *Kashirei Ametrine / Cheery Cherry *Midorizaki Khaki / Minty Mist *Tadase Arcroite / Platinium Royale *Miiro Barite / Pure Feeling *Fujisaki Sodalite / Beat Jumper *Yamato Cyprine / Fantastic Mirage *Shirabe Copal / Heavenly Knight *Mashiro Rhodorite / Clown Drop *Souma Kunzite / Sky Jack *Sanjou Nephrite / Samurai Soul *Sakurai Estatite / Wonderful Singer *Utakaze Ekanite / Germanica Flamingo *Himawari Hayune / Shining Blaze *Mitsuboshi Sardonyx / Shougun Spirit *Yamamoto Datolite / Dreaming Sorcress *Sasuto Willemite / Rolling Chef *Hoshizora Carnelian / French Elixir *Hoshizora Cornelian / Filipino Carinosa *Hikawa Idocrase / Planetary Angel *Tsukikage Flourite / Snow Star *Tetsuko Greenovite / Princess Flower *Suteki Jasper / Flame Cross *Aotaiyo Zircon / Ocean Sparkle *Akatsuki Chrysoberyl / Sun Gundam *Tomlinson Quartz / Atomic Cosmo *Derenesus Chrysocolla / Amarilla Frida *Stanlinson Alabster / Petite Wizard *Kayori Padparascha / Lollipop Lorelei *Myousako Agate / Sweetie Schoolgirl *Kanare Coral / Disco Drizzle *Utakawaii Rosinca / Glamourous Allure *Hanasora Vermeil / Fruity Symphony *Mikankigawa Ammolite / Megumi Kokoro *Anmitsuno Kindarite / Sugar Punch *Sorashiro Goshenite / Ammulet Angel *Sorashiro Hiddenite / Ammulet Devil *Kazuya Blackstone / Seraphic Dream *Kazuya Whitestone / Lunatic Dream *Hotaru Chartrulese / Jewel Dream *Yayoiki Lapis / Dear Baby *Akihiro Mandarin / Citrus Lynx *Fochun Thirstle / Indian Fortune *Kisekima Amaranth / Zombie Rebel Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Tarte *Chiffon *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *Crimson *Sienna *Mango *Viridian *Aquania *Denim *Lilac *Peachy *Kuro *Shiro *Dodo *Rere *Mimi *Fafa *Soso *Lala *Titi *Pepe *Ruru *Kiki *Pinky *Ocean *Daisy *Slide *Sun *Moon *Star *Tornado *Morning *Freesia *Sherbette *Pikaru *Tronix *Imagine *Royal *Diva *Violette *Glitz *Pitch *Marina *Goddess *Funk *Berri *Cheri *Menthol *Dovella *Flake *Piru *Ali *Sparrow *Gento *Tech *Glaiza *Globe *Tartette *Kiseki *Hotaru *Rhythm *Temari *Kusukusu *Daichi *Musashi *Cecila *Nami *Yoru *Eli *Ira *Renee *Nova *Toriko *Zara *Puke *Serene *Rhianna *Blossom *Chikara *Suito *Tenshi *Kage *Luxe *Ola *Dune *Sexy *Critter *Hamam *Brain Other Characters *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo *Geleru *Enen *Nico *Blue *Regina *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru *Bomber Girls PreCure *Wonderful Net PreCure *Cure Art *Cure Nile *Aloha PreCure! *Hikawa Maria / Cure Tender *Sagara Seiji *Hanasaki Futaba *Hojo Sakura *Azukina *Chocola Villains *Heartbreak King *Kurokokoro (monsters) Movie-exclusive Characters *Mikuro Heza / Cure Color *Prism *Anezai Kiko Trivia * They had a new Cure in movie like Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo. * This is the largest group in an all stars movie with an inclusion of Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! due to 80 cures. **Unfortunately in mascots, Phoenix is uncounted because it appears in episode 21. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:User: LeenaCandy